1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a belt unit, and to an image forming device equipped therewith.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices often utilize a belt unit that forms an intermediate transfer belt, a sheet conveying belt, or the like.
Color image forming devices have a switching mechanism that switches a state of contact between, in a monochrome mode, a state of making a belt contact a photoreceptor drum for monochrome, and, in a color mode, a state of making the belt contact plural photoreceptor drums including the photoreceptor drum for monochrome.